


In Secret Timestamp - Happy for You

by ariana_reuts



Series: In Secret [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, implied affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariana_reuts/pseuds/ariana_reuts
Summary: Y/N attends Jensen and Megan's wedding."Stone Cold" by Demi Lovato is my song inspiration.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/OFC, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Series: In Secret [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183280
Kudos: 4





	In Secret Timestamp - Happy for You

You watch as Jensen dances around the floor with Megan. You don’t know why let your mother talk you into coming to the wedding. You couldn’t come up with an excuse that would make any sense as to why you wouldn’t attend the wedding of your best friend of over ten years. 

You gaze longingly over the happy couple, wishing it could be you in her place. But Jensen made his choice, and all you wanted was to drown your sorrows, and never think about this night again.

This is what you get for falling for someone you can’t have.


End file.
